Kaori Nobuko
Info Kaori Nobuko is an aspiring occultist that runs a blog online with a surprising amount of followers. Appearance Kaori is quite short, standing at 5'4-5'5. She has a very skinny and lanky body, having almost no bust and a very angular shape. She has moss green hair that falls messily around her face, ending just below her chin- she has a long, side swept fringe that covers her left eye; her eyes are a rusty orange colour and usually have bags under them, her right eye also having a small mole underneath it. She wears the default uniform consisting of a summer ''seifuku ''with navy-like colours (white, blue and red). Tied around her shoulders is an orange/red ribbon that is typical of the uniform and she accessorises herself with a buckled choker, long fishnet gloves, calf length leggings and bat shaped hair clips all in the same rich purple colour. Personality Kaori is a coward, however she didn't always used to be that way. After a freak accident with an ouija board and some of her friends going missing, she became terribly superstitious and began to remove herself from society. Due to her usually always scared state, she is often the victim of bullying and cruel jokes/pranks. She tries to stay in the Occult Club room as much as possible, preferring to keep to reading her books in an attempt to find something new to do, something to protect her but it usually doesn't work. Kaori is pitied by other people, however, since they knew her before the Ouija Incident and saw her for how she truly is and not what she has become. Furthermore, she doesn't trust easily and simply prefers to keep her head down when she's at school- barely even talking to her own friends. In game Routine * '''7:00-7:15 - '''Kaori walks onto school grounds at 7:10 or later and usually hangs around outside before going to the locker room at 7:15AM sharp. * '''7:15-8:30 - '''Kaori will change her shoes in the locker room and then collect a book or two before going to Occult Club room and reading said books. She quickly makes her way to class at 8:25AM. * '''8:30-1:00 - '''Kaori will be in class, spending her study points (1 point per class) before quickly leaving as soon as the bell goes. * '''1:00-1:30 - '''Kaori will go to the back of the school, or a secluded area, to eat her food by herself. She makes her way back to class early. * '''1:30-3:30 - '''Kaori will be in class, spending her study points (1 point per class) before making her to way to the club room at 3:30PM. * '''3:30-4:45 - '''Kaori will be in the club room keeping to herself or aiding in rituals. Sometimes she even posts to her blog on her phone. * '''4:45-5:00 - '''Kaori immediately goes to the lockers and changes her shoes before making her way home. Witnessing Murder If Kaori witnesses a murder she will panic and quickly beg for the culprit not to hurt her before running away. She will not inform the authorities out of fear of being hunted down by the perpetrator and will instead become more and more superstitious and scared for her life. Quotes Category:OCs Category:Occult Club Category:2nd Years Category:Females Category:Carpetmoth's OCs